Pretty Girls Make Graves
by 00 BodySnatcher
Summary: This isn't a love story. But is a story about a girl in love with Eric. A girl he really doesn't like. And she isn't growing on him. Yeah, she's pretty. But looks are not everything. So...what's he gonna do? Ginger's sister is about to find out. EricOc
1. Welcome Back, Sage! Er Sadie!

What if Ginger has an older sister who was annoying as hell? She comes back to town and keeps visiting Fangtasia. She meets Eric and becomes fascinated by him, but he doesn't feel the same. Yes, she's pretty, but boy does she bug him. So, he comes up with a plan. This isn't a love story. It's just a story. About a girl, with feelings. And a guy with none. And how the two should probably never mix.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

-----0

Her name is Sage, I mean, of course it was! We had a pattern thing going on here. But she didn't really agree with it, and so in high school she had everyone call her Sadie and whether it wanted to or not, she made it stick.

I hadn't seen her in 4 years, then she walked into the lobby and I didn't recognize her. Sure, I felt horrible, 'cos who doesn't remember their own sister? But Sadie was good at disappearing and she hated where she was raised, so she did everything in her power to erase it completely.

Last I saw her, in her I-was-born-this-way phase, one where it was ok to look and act like you were from Louisiana, she resembled me pretty closely. With her short, curly blonde hair and green eyes, she was a skinny thing thanks to an eating disorder in high school (one of those secrets you keep even if you shouldn't). Now there was this girl sitting in the lobby of my apartment complex waiting on me, a girl I didn't even recognize, claiming to be Sadie, my older sister.

This time her hair was past her shoulders, black, yet still wavy, and her green eyes were turned blue. She was still skinny, but now she had a tattoo of a lightning bolt on the inside of her wrist. "Ginger!" She squealed, jumping up to hug me.

Surprised, I hugged her back. "Sadie – what're you doin' back in Shreveport? Last I heard you went to New York to be a backup dancer on a show."

"Oh, that's silly. I was a waitress in a restaurant up there, that's all. But those winters sure are harsh, so I was thinking of coming back here, you know, for good. C'mon, where's your place?"

And so I led her upstairs to my apartment. Sadie was back. Great.

----0

The next day, around noon, Sadie woke up and saw me getting dressed to go into work. "You're not taking the day off? But your long lost sister has finally returned! I'm like the prodigal son – throw me a huge party already! Invite all our old high school friends and hey, do you have a boyfriend?" She raised her eyebrows at that last part. "Ugh," She tossed down the toast she was munching on and stared at my stomach, "and are you eating? I'm jealous, look at that figure!"

"Sadie – I have to work, how else do you think I afford this place?" That wasn't true. I didn't technically have to head in until an hour before sunset, and that wasn't until 5 this time of year. But I wasn't too happy to see Sadie and I assumed if I gave her the cold shoulder she'd feel unwelcome and high tail it out of town.

It wasn't that I didn't like Sadie – she was my sister after all. But she was a pain in the butt! She always was, she had this holier-than-thou attitude, I'm prettier, skinnier, smarter, and just plain ol' better. But she would always be from Shreveport, just like me, and she couldn't stand that. She had to be better than everyone. So she up and left and no one really missed her.

So last night I told her I was wiped and that I'd see her in the morning. I had hoped I could get out and into the bar before she woke up but I wasn't lucky enough for that.

"Liar. You wrote your schedule on the fridge." She nodded her head towards the fridge.

"Oh." I said. "Sorry, I just…am going crazy. My boss is a real…" How do you describe Eric to a complete strange in as few words as possible? "Stickler." I shrugged and gave in. "You don't get a party because I'm the only one of your friends left over."

"What?" She looked hurt.

"Mary married Joey and they have 3 kids. Lisa left town with her boyfriend and got married in Texas. Marty fell in love with Barry and is on her 4th with him. Everyone pretty much settled down. Our friends got old, Sadie, it happens. But…I could take you out for a drink."

"At your work?" Her face lit up with excitement, "Oh, I can't believe it! You're gonna show me off to your work buddies!"

No way in hell! Sadie, vampire tolerant, fang-banger, or not, was NOT stepping foot in Fangtasia! She'd hit on everyone and end up dead by sunrise.

"What should I wear?"

-------0

"Sadie, you're not coming to work with me." I sat on the sofa bed where she slept last night. She was holding up different dresses to herself in the bathroom mirror with the door open. The current one was a navy blue, almost black short dress with a v-neck held together by a silver ring. That wouldn't fly.

"Why not? What, is Fantasia some sort of strip club? Cos, you know, I've had to do a lot of strange stuff to get by too. No judgment, I swear." I believed that, even though I was pretty sure she never worked at a strip club.

"It's called Fangtasia, have a little respect. And it's not a strip club, but it is different."

"Is it like Hooters? Is that why you're so skinny, they have some diet policy?" She tossed that dress down and picked up a dark green one but immediately threw it back down. "What do I wear here, anyways?"

"Look, it's a vamp bar, ok? There." I hadn't told her that. I wasn't afraid of telling her about it, in fact, I bet in a place like New York you have all types of characters. But I didn't want her to know I worked at a vamp bar, I was afraid she'd get too curious. I was afraid she'd want to visit it. And that she'd like it.

"Wow." She picked up a white dress speckled with gold dots and spun around admiring her reflection, "I've only heard stories!"

"Wait, really? Even in the big city?" That surprised me.

"Well. Yeah…I'd been to one club, it was called Long In The Tooth. I was with my friend Bree and she met up with some guy with fake fangs. In fact, there were more fakes than reals in there. Anyways, one hit on me and…and I left." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You just left?" I knew she was leaving something out.

"Maybe with him. I don't know. I was drunk and so everything was kind of a blur. The vamp was semi hot, but not go-home-with-immediately hot. But the next day I woke up alone and…I couldn't recall leaving the bar."

"Here's an obvious question for you – did you have bite marks?"

She froze and suddenly checked herself as if it was last night. "I…I don't…remember." She turned to me, looking almost frightened.

"Hell Sadie, you know I'm not going to judge you if you went home with a vamp!" I pulled down my tee and showed her some bite marks. "See? No big thing." I wanted her to freak out, that way I'd have an excuse to tell her she couldn't come.

"Yeah, and besides, the past is the past! What time should I come over?"

I realized I could tell Pam to refuse admittance to my sister, but was I that mean? Maybe. But one visit wouldn't really hurt, would it?

"Come around 9 – that's when things get good. But know this, I can't be looking out for you the whole time. I have a job to do and those places can be dangerous, especially if you're not used to the environment."

"Oh please, I may not have hung out at vamp bars, but they were everywhere in the city at night. Well, obviously at night." She said the last bit more to herself than me.

Sadie shut the door and I lay down. 3:30…I'd have to head in soon. I guess I should still give Pam a heads up. Just as I was about to get up and yell goodbye, the door opened.

Shit. There was said, black hair laying loosely around her shoulders, looking gorgeous. The dress was short, but not skimpy. The neck was a v and the straps on the shoulders were golden braids. She looked like a roman goddess. Shit. All she needed was a crown of gold leaves. What are those called again?

"Well, how do I look for Fangtasia?" She bobbed up and down, hands clasped in front of her.

"Uhm, hun…good enough to eat." I shook my head, "But that's not necessarily a compliment."

--------0

I told her goodbye and even wished her luck, because she was most likely about to bite off more than she could chew. Yes, Sadie was annoying, but why did I hate her so much? I guess maybe it was something deep rooted. Or maybe I was just being extra harsh.

After all, we got along great as kids. We were only a year apart so we had a lot in common. In high school, we even had the same group of friends. It wasn't jealousy, not necessarily. I think I was just always angry at her because she was never content. She couldn't have the same white shoes as everyone else, she had to have the red ones. She wasn't ok ordering the number 5 off the Sunday special menu at Cracklin' Joes, she had to have her own plate. She had to be different, she could never be content. And I think I was angry with that because, well, why? What made her so much better? Why was she so special?

We were older now, more mature. Maybe a few days with her would change my opinion completely. Maybe I needed to make more of an effort. I vowed that tomorrow, since it was my day off, I'd take her around town to all our old stops. She'd probably complain about everything staying the same and blah blah blah. This thought annoyed me so I was suddenly angry again. I shook myself out of my funk when I saw that Pam had arrived.

A few people had come, but not many. We'd only been open for 5 minutes now, and no vampires had shown up yet. Pam was the first and she looked annoyed, as usual, in her long black dress and fake black cobweb in her hair. "Hello, Pam!" I called, walking up to her as she headed towards the door where she'd be carding people.

"Ginger." She nodded.

"I have a friend coming in tonight, just to forewarn you."

"If she's a minor, worker or not, I can't let her in for you, Ginger." She looked at everyone but me.

"I know, I know. She's 25 so she's certainly legal, but if you say she can't come-"

"Does she plan on paying?"

"Yes, of course. I think." I shrugged, hopeful. Pam was possibly going to turn her away – yes!

"Alright, what's the name? I'll need to know so I can tell her how excited you'll be to see her." She gave me a dry smile. Pam could tell I was anxious and so she was definitely going to be looking out for the one who could do this to me.

"Sadie…Black hair, uh, blue eyes…" They might be green when she came in, who knew?

"Sadie what?" Pam asked as if I were a small child.

"Sadie Harper. " I sighed as realization dawned on Pam.

------0

Ok, so I guess I should point out the obvious, that I don't know Ginger's real last name. If anyone knows, I'd love to fix it. Also, this story takes place whenever you want. It's not really important, and I might change that down the line, but I'm not sure. I know this – Eric will have short hair, and Sookie will pop by for a casual visit. She is in no way a main character, which is why the seasons won't really matter.

I've read the books (except the last two) and seen the seasons, (well, except the last two episodes of 2). I'm doing my best. I hope you guys like this, it'll be pretty different and unique, that's for sure. The characters, mainly Ginger, will seem a little off but I'm doing my best. Ginger isn't on screen all that much, so I plan on going a little crazy and doing what I want with her character. You've been warned!

Hope you like it anyways!

Please, review! No flames.


	2. She didn't stand a chance

Well, here's chapter two. Maybe it'll inspire a review or two? Please?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

-0-0- Ginger -0-0-0-

And there she was, smiling like an angel, walking up to me at the bar. She was wearing that white and gold dress, hair curled and laying loose on her shoulders, black eyeliner on – she looked like she was on a mission. I gave her a dry smile as I waited for Chow to fill my order. I clicked my nails nervously on the counter, hoping he would hurry up. At least then I could be all _"Oh, sorry, way too busy to sit and chat_!" But I had no luck, there she was, next to me.

Chow came up immediately and sized her up. I guess he liked what he saw, that, or Pam mentioned I had a sister stopping by. I didn't know if she thought it was a good or bad thing, but I knew she was interested. Pam wasn't entertained easily, especially by humans. I could never get a smile out of her. But when I mentioned my sister was coming in, and I failed to hide my annoyance at the fact, she became interested.

Who could annoy little ol' Ginger? The girl who practically worships the undead? Someone must be really annoying to have this affect on her. And I guess they were right – it was a little strange that I was totally ok with someone feeding off of a human but appalled at my sisters actions. Whatever. I rolled my eyes and she noticed.

"Hey sis." She nodded towards me, "Rough night, already?" Looking to Chow, she gave him her best smile and said, "Rum and Ginger Ale, please."

"Strange order." I mumbled, and realizing she must have heard me I turned back to her, "You could say that. A tourist earlier kept begging to meet my boss for one on one time and she had to be taken care of. Why Ginger Ale?"

"Oh, it's what I've been drinking lately. I had been strictly liquor & Schweppes, but I'm kind of over it. " She looked around the bar, "Where is your fearsome boss, anyways?"

I had mentioned how old Eric was, well, I didn't know for sure – I estimated around 1300 years but we didn't really have those one on one chats. In fact, I was only ever alone with him when he hired me. We never sat down to talk. Yes, he gave me orders and we talked in passing, but we didn't have any type of friendship going on. I talked to Pam more, but only because she had to put on a face in front of the crowd. Usually I was just referred to as the help, but I was good at my job and took it seriously – that's why they kept me around.

Plus, I was really, really good about the drama that goes on around here. Now, I've never seen anything_ too _violent, lucky me – but if I did, I'm _sure_ I would handle it well.

I knew that they could trust me, and they knew that they could trust me, so we had a nice circle going on. I knew I could trust them to pay me and not kill me – and pay me well, I mean. They knew I could be asked to do any sort of favor. I didn't really have a moral high ground, but that was ok with me. It was my choice.

Now I was sure Sadie would blow it for me. "Oh, he's…probably out tonight." Actually, according to the schedule it was his night to make an appearance for the guests. That's how these things worked, Eric or some other high power vamp had to make an appearance to appease the crowd. I could yell and make a fuss about Sadie and have her kicked out, but Pam would probably be onto me. And you know, she probably told Eric. She told him everything. Did he even care? Probably not, but I guess he needed to know.

This morning, before I came in, I tried to tell Sadie to stay away from him. I said if she were planning on dealing with a vampire tonight to go with a young one or a weak seeming one. They existed. And sure, a young one would be more likely to kill her but…no, stop that, Ginger! She's family!

"Master Eric?" Chow asked, pushing the drink in front of her, using his most reverent tones in front of the guests, "He'll be out any minute now. Do you wish to meet him?"

Wait a sec – why was Chow smiling like that? Was Sadie looking good, food-wise to him? Hmm…

"I don't know, do I?" She asked me, more than herself.

"N-" I started to say no when Chow butted in, "You should, it would be a pity to come to Fangtasia on a night when he is here entertaining and you miss it." I swear, he winked at her just then.

She laughed nervously and sipped her drink, "It's great, what do I owe you?"

"Cashing out already?" He leaned towards her and I hand to hold myself back. I had customers waiting! Chances are, since they were humans, they wouldn't be dumb enough to complain, but still!

"Put her on my tab, Chow." I nodded towards my tray and he glared at me for a second before turning to mix my drinks.

"Thanks, Ging. But…why?"

"Why not? Besides, I'm the one with the job, you're not." I shrugged and walked off with my tray.

-------0 Pam 0------

Ginger's sister was pretty; I'll give her that. She seemed smart too, not just book smart, but a street smart; almost as if she'd seen a big part of the world in her short life. Humans rarely attract my interest, outside of Sookie Stackhouse, I haven't found an interesting one in a long time.

Ginger was loyal so the most we could hope for was that her sister would be the same. I doubted it though; mainly because of the look on her face when she told me she'd be visiting. So she became a person of interest then and there. Ginger was quiet and always did as she was told, and one major thing was that not only did she work at a vampire bar, but also she loved it. She'd do anything for this job, and she has more times than she knows. So who could get under her skin?

Expecting a sibling rivalry and a good show, I couldn't wait to meet her. I told Eric that Ginger had a special guest and since it was going to be a slow night – Tuesday – he'd probably enjoy the entertainment. Then she actually arrived.

I personally, and I've got a feeling Eric as well, was expecting a mousy blonde, someone identical to Ginger. We expected short-shorts and a ratty t-shirt, assuming she'd be a hick or a redneck – not that there is anything wrong with those types of people, after all they were a good portion of our clientele. But what we weren't expecting was someone dressed with _class_, as if they weren't raised in backwoods Louisiana. Her dark black hair and her blue eyes…she was what we like to call…delicious. And that was before we had even smelled her, but just let me tell you, she didn't let down there either.

I don't know, specifically, why it is certain humans smell better than other. Sometimes its purely grooming, others its attitude. In Sookie Stackhouse's case, it was the type of magic running through her veins. But for Sadie Harper, I'd have to say it was her attitude along with something else, in her blood. I wanted a taste that was all I knew. And I assumed it would be very, very easy.

After I let two men who were on there 4th date in, (why did they think I needed to know that?) I came face to face with Sadie. She smiled at me and pushed her ID my way. "They made a cute couple." She commented, clearly testing the water.

I stared at her blonde hair in the photo and compared it to the girl in front of me, "Mhm, didn't they? The brunette tastes much better than his companion though." I smiled a fang-y smile, "But don't ask me how I know."

Her smile didn't falter, but she was now looking past me into the doors, trying to get a glimpse of the club. "You're Ginger's sister, aren't you?"

I passed the card back to her and when she reached for it, I didn't let go. "I guess she talks about me." Was her response.

"No, I just happen to be friends with a psychic."

"What else did she tell you about me?" She wasn't concerned, more amused.

"She said you would taste delicious." With that I let go of the card. She put it back into her purse and walked away without another word, though her smile became more strained.

She was certainly a meal to watch.

---0

As the night went on, I joined Eric atop his "throne" and told him about our encounter.

"She will come up here, why else would she be here?" He asked, but it was clearly rhetorical. He had a point, you don't come to Fangtasia dressed like that if you were just visiting your sister.

"Are you planning on offering a job here?" I asked.

"We'll see how it plays out. Look who it is now." And there she was, waltzing towards us both. She stopped right before the staircase and looked up, waiting for some sort of signal that it was ok.

Eric made a come-forth gesture with his finger and she came up, only sitting down once he gestured towards the chair again.

"You're Eric, yes? The owner?" She had a small, polite I would say, smile on her face and I noticed a bit of southern accent was still in her. She seemed uncertain of her surroundings for the first time tonight. I noticed she swished her drink around nervously.

"I am. This is my child Pam. And you would be the infamous Sadie Harper, Gingers sister, no?"

And then he did it – he flashed her his million-dollar smile. This girl had no hope.

--------0

Just as I set a Tru:Blood A Positive down in front of my newest customer and his human, I spotted them. Sadie, Eric & Pam, all up there together, chatting. I don't know what was stranger, the fact that they all looked comfortable or the fact that they were all talking as if they were old high school buddies.

I wished I could listen in on every thing that was being said but instead I just waited on tables nearby in hopes of getting a little bit. My behavior must have been obvious, especially to someone like Pam or Eric – they've seen it all! But I was nervous.

Suddenly I realized how dumb it was to bring Sadie here. I don't know or understand why Eric would want to meet her. At first I assumed it was because I acted weird when asking Pam to let her in but that couldn't be in. In fact, I didn't even have to tell Pam she was coming. I think the only reason I did it was because I had hoped she'd deny her entrance.

No, that couldn't possibly be enough to get their attention. If the answer was as simple as it seemed, then we were in trouble. It seemed like they were bored or hungry, perhaps both. Sadie was new in town, she knew me and I wasn't about to talk about vampires in a negative way. She was also beautiful and she was smart. Was that enough to make yourself eligible to be a meal for Eric Northman? If so, well…

Maybe I should be really concerned. I know all I do is complain about her and I don't regret that, but I didn't want her to die. Not really. I just wanted her to go away! So maybe they wouldn't kill her, just scare her away. After all, if Pam is any example, humans weren't that entertaining, and if you found them amusing, it always faded eventually. Kind of ironic coming from someone who'd be out of business without them. I guess when you're that old; things just lose their meaning. Or their meaning changes.

I got caught up with the crowd and next thing I knew they were all laughing together. I almost went up there and yelled at her – GET OUT OF HERE, THIS IS MY WORK, THIS ISN'T YOUR WORLD, IT'S MINE! But that was petty and mean. Well, fine. I could be petty and mean…no, Ginger.

I sighed and went back to work, only to look back later and notice that both Eric & Sadie were missing. And there were still 6 hours of night left.

------0

So, the story is off to a slow start, which I apologize for. If you bear with me, hopefully we can agree that it's improved. I'm trying!

Please, review. No flames, thanks.


End file.
